ScHooL TrIpiN
by KatHiEx3
Summary: Logan and Michael is in the basketball team and Zoey and and Nicole are cheerleaders. So the guys are going to the state play off, and its about how Zoey and Logan develops feelings for each other on the trip.
1. Default Chapter

Logan and Michael is in the basketball team and Zoey and and Nicole is in cheerleading. So the guys are going to the state play offs. And its about how Zoey and Logan develops feelings for eachother on the trip.

**.:GirLs RoOm:. 1:25 P.M**

"YES! you guys are leaving for a whole week? Finnally i get some

time by myself!",exclaimed Dana. Zoey and Nicole just rolled their eyes

and continued on with their conversation."Anyways there is going to be

so many hot guys there! Its like boy paradise, This is like so totally

awesome. And we are going to stay at the Hilton hotel for a whole

week !",said Nicole excitedly." I know i am so excited you know what?

We better pratice on our cheers we are going to perform in front of so

many people!",said Zoey. "Omg that would be so embarassing to mess

up in front of all those hot guys... Omg lets go Zoey, we have got to

get prepared we are leaving in like so soon how am i going to get ready

i mind as well skip dinner!",said a panicky Nicole. "Nicole chill we are

leaving tomorrow morning! Come on lets go practice on our cheers we

need tostay in shape.",said Zoey.

**.:BasKetBaLL cOurT:.** **1:47 P.M**

Man I wonder what I will get when I win the

championship...",Logan pondered aloud as the boys were playing ball.

"Dude you are way too conceited",said Michael as he stole the ball

away from Logan. The group of girls were standing by the court

praticing on their cheers while the guys were gawking at them and they

were all enjoying the attention except for Zoey who was the captain.

"Come on you guys concentrate are you sure you want to mess up in

front of hundreds of people?",asked Zoey. They later went to dinner

finished packing and went to bed.


	2. RoLlin Out

**.:GirLs RoOm:. 7:16 a.M.**

"Nicole wake up! We're going to be late, it's already 7:16 in the

morning, and we have to meet up with the

squad and the boys in a few minutes!"yelled zoey "ughh..humm? Give

me a few minutes...( a few minutes

later)...wait a minute, did you just say it's 7:15?" "No, its like 7:19 now

so get your butt up, wash up and get

dressed so we can leave already" "Oh shit! Why didn't you wake me

up sooner!" "Wha..i...jus..whatever,

just hurry up and get ready! When the girls were ready they left and

went to meet up with the others in the

bus.

**.:In tHe buS:. 7:30**

"Hey Zoey over here!" yelled Chase. "Hey Chase what are you doing

here?"asked Zoey. "Well it turns

out that the mascot has got a fear of airplane and decided to stay, so

Logan and Michael asked me to fill

in." said Chase "Are you serious? your going to be the mascot?" Zoey

asked as she and Nicole laughed.

"Okay can everyone quiet down! I need to check the attendance to

make sure every one is here!" Yelled the

coach. If you guys don't quiet down I will give you assigned seats in

the airplane! said the assistant coach.

After hearing this they quieted down. After he finished calling the role

the bus started to go to the airport.

**The AirPort/AirPlane 8:00 A.M.**

When we get to the airport I want you to stick to your TriPin buddy!

said the coach. Okay listen carefully

because I dont repeat myself! Heres the pair of "Tripin Buddy" as

coach said. Matt and John, Chase and

Nicole, Brad and Emma, Michael and Darnell, Rachel and Brooke,

Zoey and Logan...Etc... "Omg I can't

believe I have to sit with him" Zoey whispered to Nicole. Oh and I

forgot your Tripin Buddy is also your air

plane buddy! So enjoy the trip and try to have fun and remember it

doesnt matter if we win or lose...said the

assistant coach. "You will just have extra practice time" said coach.

Okay every body go to your partner

when we get out and I want a straight line of twos!" As everyone paired

up Logan told Zoey "You are so

lucky!" "What? Why?"asked Zoey. "Well because I'm your buddy

duhh! Silly Goose" Logan replied while

messing up her hair. "urghh" Zoey groaned agitated and just continued

walkingwhile Logan and Michael

was laughing. When they got in the airplane they started to sit down.

Then Logan started to act weird and

fidgetty.. Uhh...hey..Zoey can we like..umm switch seats?..Logan

asked. "Okay...sure Zoey replied

hesitantly unsure if Logan was trying to pull something on her. So zoey

and Logan got up and Zoey got the

window seat and Logan got the other seat. "Thanks Zoey" Logan said

as he tightly griped the arm rest as

the plane began to move. "Your welcome" said Zoey.

**Next Chapter: Logan and Zoey starts to bond...**


	3. LoGaN's StoRy

**.:In tHe AirPlaNe:. 9:27 A.M.**

Umm... Logan no offense but why are you acting so weird?.. Your kind of freakin me out. Zoey cautiously asked.

"Well...umm..I don't like airplanes.."

"Why not?"

"Well..Umm...I had a friend.. His name was Trey.. and umm.. never mind, you probably don't even wanna hear about this... forget about it.." Logan replied turning the other way.

Zoey then grabed his face and turned it around and told him, "If your going to act all weird while you sit with me then yea, I do wanna know whats wrong with you. You know you can talk to me, so just tell me whats wrong or what's up with your friend Trey if it makes you feel better."

"Okay Zoey calm down, I'll tell you if you stop squeezing my face so hard!" Logan replied.

"Oh sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you or whatever."Zoey muttered embarassed.

"Damn she looks so hot when she's embarassed, shit what am I thinking this is Zoey! So what!.. ughh whatever.." He thoughted confused.

"Earth to Logan" Zoey said waving her hand in front of Logan's face.

"Uhh yeah?"

"Aren't you going to tell me about your friend Trey? And how it relates to why your acting so weird?" Zoey asked.

"Oh yeah well.. I knew Trey ever since we were babys our parents were best friends and so were we, and in fifth grade he left school a bit early to go on his summer vacation. That was the last time I saw him because..well..he died along with his family. The airplane they were in crashed so whenever I go on airplanes it makes me a bit nervous.." Logan replied.

"Omg Logan I'm so sorry! You didn't have to tell methat!" Zoey exclaimed as she embraced him in a hug.

"Logan you know what I don't want to argue with you like we always do! So for the rest of this trip lets make a pac to enjoy this trip instead of trying to annoy each other!" Zoey said.

"I totally agree"Logan replied as they shaked each others hands to make it official.

Then the intercom came on, "Please put on your seat belts we are going to land shortly We hope you enjoyed the flight and please exit on the right side doors!"

"Well let's get ready to go we have a loOong trip ahead of us its gonna be tripin!" Logan said.

**Next Chapter: They arrive at the hotel and some one doesn't like Zoey and Logans "friendship".**


	4. HoTeL EnVy

**.:FliGhT ArriVaL:. 11:00 A.M.**

"Okay Listen clearly when we get off this plane we are going to play a simple game of follow the leader, Whereas I am the leader and your the follower. I want a double line and if you can't follow those simple orders you shouldn't be here! When we arrive at the hotel the curfew is at 10:00 p.m. and I suggest you guys practice and not get rusty. Okay now everybody follow behind me." said the coach.

"Oh my gosh does he always have to make speeches everytime we arrive or depart somewhere it's so annoying!" Zoey complained and Logan just laughed.

"Hey Zoey you wanna play a little game of basketball later to help mepractice for the game?" Logan asked.

"Uhh yeah sure, Why not? "Zoey answered.

They finnaly made their way to the big coach bus and took their seats while the coaches checked attendance.

"So Zoey.. are you seeing any one right now?" Logan asked.

"What? I mean... no." Zoey answered surprised that he would ask her that.

The bus ride home was silent between them. Zoey was starting to think how it would be like if they went out, she just shook her head it would just be too weird.

Logan thought about it and he knew that Chase wanted Zoey too and he didn't want to risk a friendship over a girl. At the same time this wasn't just any girl this was Zoey and well.. she was special to him..Whatever she will just decide who she wants, he thought.

.:ThE HoTeL:. 11:35 A.M.

They finnaly arrived at the hotel after a long ride and everyone was stiff and tired and hungry so everyone broke up with their buddys and just hanged out with their friends.

Zoey, Chase, Nicole, and Logan met up at a small restaurant in the hotel called Tula's.

As everyone was getting seated Logan was about to sit next to Zoey, but Chase cuted in and dove in next to Zoey and took a seat next to her.

So instead Logan just took a seat across from Zoey.

After that they all ordered their food Nicole had a crispy chicken salad,

Zoey had a cheeseburger w/ fries, Logan had a King Burger with fries, and Chase had chicken tenders and fries.

"YUMMIE THIS IS SO GOOD!" Nicole announced to the whole table about her salad, everybody agreed with her that their food was good.

"So Zoey are we still on for that game of basketball?" Logan asked.

"Umm yeah sure.." Zoey responded.

"What?.. You two are going to be playing basketball?.. Who else is playing? So you guys are friends now? I thought you guys couldn't stand each other" Chase asked jealous.

"Well Logan and I are just playing to warm him up for his game and we're friends now." Zoey said.

"Well in that case Nicole and I might as well join you guys we have nothing better to do." Chase said.

Nicole didn't say anything too engrossed in her salad.

"Okay I guess." Logan said dissapointed that he wouldn't have any alone time with Zoey.

When they were about to pay for the bill for their lunch Zoey remembered she forgot her wallet in her room, "OMG! I forgot my wallet!" Zoey exclaimed!

"It's okay I got it." Logan said.

Then Logan paid for her lunch, While Chase was sitting their mad at himself for not offering to pay for her food.

The whole time walking back to her room Zoey kept thanking Logan and he kept telling her it was nothing, Even thogh he was happy because she had her arms around his but she didn't really notice that.

Everyone went back to their room to change to play basketball.

**Next Chapter: The Basketball game! **


	5. ThE GaMe

**Sorry I havent updated in a while but I'll try to update as mucho as I can thanx a lot for the reviews and the more reviews the more updates..**** -kat**

**:ThE GirLs RoOm:. **

"Okay Zoey! Spill! What's up with you and Logan?" Nicole asked as she started to interogate Zoey.

"What do you mean? There is nothing going on between us! We just decided to be civilized towards

each other since we are on a trip, and we both just want to enjoy it.." Zoey answered.

" Okay Zoey deny all you want but I did see you holding his hands! "

"WHAT! I wasn't holding his hand! Zoey exclaimed!"

"Sure whatever you say Zoe.."

A couple of minutes later they were almost finish getting ready. Zoey was wearing pink shorts with

the word cheer on the back and a baby pink and white sleeveless hoodie and Nicole was wearing a blue

cheer shorts and a white tank top Zoey had her hair half up and Nicole had her hair in a pony tail. The girls

left their room to go meet the guys who were waiting outside. "Hey you guys ready" Logan asked holding a

basketball. "Yeah lets go" Zoey replied. The group walked into the gym and went through the door to the

indoor basket ball court.

**.:ThE GyM/ Basketball Court:.**

Okay let's pick captains! I nominate Zoey! Nicole exclaimed. "Okay I nominate Logan!" Chase

said so Chase couldn't be in Zoeys team. Okay ladys first Logan announced. "Umm.. I pick Nicole!" Zoey

said. "I'll get Mike." Logan said. "Okay we'll get Chase" The girls announced. Then the game began the

first team to score 21 wins! About fifteen minute later the guys team was in the lead with 14 and Zoeys

team had scored 8.

Zoey managed to steal the ball when Logan was passing it to Mike and she tried to score but

Logan ended up catching it so Zoey came and tried to get the ball from him. Looking at Zoey and Logan

so close pissed Chase off so he went and practically tackled Logan to the ground. "Whoops!" Chase

exclaimed. Shit! Logan exclaimed as his elbow hit the ground. Oh my gosh Chase what are you doing its

just a game! Zoey yelled! "Sorry it was an accident." Chase lied.

Are you okay? Zoey asked Logan. "Ughh yeah" Logan said even though he was hurting like hell.

"Yeah I don't think I'm going to finish the game I'm gonna go ice it" Logan told the group. "Okay I'll go with

you." Zoey said. "Yeah I'll go with you guys too!" Chase announced jealous that they might be alone. "No

it's okay Chase I think you have done enough." Zoey said. Then Zoey and Logan walked back to Logan's

room. Chase was so pissed that Zoey would rather be with Logan.

**.:LoGan'S RoOm:.**

"Hey is your arm okay?" Zoey asked Logan. "Yeah I just didn't want to really damage it any more before

the game." Logan said even though it was really hurting. "I'm sorry about Chase I don't know whats up his

butt." Zoey said still mad about what Chase did. "It's okay it was just an accident he was just too into the

game.." Logan responded. "Okay well I'm going to call room service to get you an ice pack or some thing

Okay?" Zoey asked. "Sure thanks" Logan responded. Zoey walked over and called room service and

asked for an ice pack. While she was talking Logan couldn't help but think how cute she looked twirling

the phone cord around her fingers. When she was finish talking she started to walk back but Logan was

right next to her, inches away from her face and she started to have this weird feeling in her stomach like

butterflies. Then unexpectedly she kissed him...

**Next Chapter: Zoey and LoGan is going out... **


	6. ThE bLaCk KiSs

_When she was finish talking she started to walk back but Logan was right next to her, inches _

_away from her face and she started to have this weird feeling in her stomach like butterflies. _

_Then unexpectedly she kissed him... _

A couple of weeks later they were back at PCA and Zoey and Logan decided to keep their

relationship on the down low. Chase knew something was up the two were now everywhere

together and pratically unseperable. Chase saw Zoey and Logan walking across the campus so he

figured now would be the best time to ask her whats up with them so he walked up to Zoey and

asked her if they could talk privately. Zoey was kind of reluctant to leave her boyfriend but

Logan gave her the go ahead nod and she smirked at him and walked with Chase to see what he

wanted. "So Zoey I know you and Logans been hangin out a lot lately, and I just wanted to know

whats going on? Because it's like we havent talked since forever." Chase asked Zoey. Umm..

well you know since the trip me and Logan has become really good friends he isn't as bad as I

thought he was." Zoey replied. "So you want to hang out tonight?" Chase asked. "I dunno.." Zoey

replied she really really wanted to hang out with Logan but at the same time she didn't want to

ignore Chase. Yea I guess we haven't done anything lately it'll be fun.. Zoey replied. Okay well

I'll see you tonight. Zoey went back to Logan and told him that Chase and her would hang out

that night because she felt bad for ignoring him. Logan said he didn't mind even though he did

because he knew Chase liked Zoey. Later that night Chase and Zoey went to the movies, after the

movies they went outside and stood outside the movies talking. "Hey Zoey you look really hot

tonight" Chase told her. "Yea... you do too!" she said back sarcastically thinkin he was joking

around with her. Suddenly out of nowhere Chase kissed her full on the mouth sloppily and stuck

his tounge down her throat she was so surprised she froze. Then Logan and Michael walked out

of the movies and Logan freezed at the sight of his girlfriend kissing Chase it wasn't a peck they

were pratically swallowing each other. With all the anger building up Logan yelled at Zoey

" Why don't you go fuck him too you little slut!" Zoey than unfroze after like five longgg

seconds. "OmG" she whispered. "Logan this is not what it looks like!" She screamed as he joged

away. Tears started to run down her face she then turnned around and slaped Chase hard on the

face. "ASSHOLE!" She screamed at him. Then she ran to her dorm room.

**Next Chapter: Zoey and Logan has their first fight! **


	7. ThE BetRayaL

**GirLs Room..**

After Zoey ran into her room crying Nicole and Dana stared confused than Nicole walked over to

Zoey. "Hey Zoey what's wrong?" Logan and I were going out. OMG you guys are going out!

"We were" Zoey answered. So why are you crying? Nicole asked giving a confused face. Well

Chase said that I was ignoring him so he asked me to go to the movies with him then after the

movies he pratically swallowed me in front of Logan! Zoey said in one breath. "Omg what an

asshole he knew you two were going out?" Nicole asked astonished. "Not Exactly" Zoey said.

We wanted to keep it on the down low but who cares it's pratically over before it even started..

**Boys Room...**

"How could you kiss her!" Logan yelled interrogating Chase."What? I didn't know there was

something between you two she just said you guys were friends! And you knew I had feelings

for her! Chase said back." You know what she was telling me how hot I looked the whole night..

Shut up! Your fucken lying! Logan yelled pissed. Why would about this? Chase asked. And

Logan backed off not knowing what to think. She was playin us both Logan face it! She was all

over me in the movies you saw how she kissed me!

**A Half hour later...**

"Omg he called you a what?" Nicole asked as the three girls were now evaluating the whole

situation. He was like why don't you go fuck him too! You shouldn't be crying over him you

should be pissed! He didn't even know the situation and he called you a little slut! You should

have slaped him too! Dana told Zoey. You are so right none of this is my fault! He wanted me to

hang with Chase too and I didn't kiss Chase! He kissed me! And Logan had no right to call me

that because he didn't even know what was going on! Zoey said venting all her pain into anger.


	8. TheN & NoW

**Sorry I haven't updated since forever! I'LL start updatin more! -kat**

After 2 weeks of neither one of them talking to each other Zoey recieved an e-mail from Logan.

_**Hey Zoey, **_

_**I know things are akward between us... But I just want to say im sorry for freaking out on you. I didn't get the story from you.. And Chase has been sayin a lot of things.. But im not goin out w/ him im with you, so I would rather trust your words than his. So I think its best if we meet and talk about what happened, to see where we're at.. Meet me at the movies at 6:30 so we can talk and maybe catch a movie if all goes well! Ok I'll c-ya later!**_

_**-Logan**_

Zoey didn't know what to think after she read his e-mail.. She felt hurt and mad before, but now she didn't

feel anything but butterflies again thinking of him. She checked the time it was almost 5:30. Shit I only have

a hour to get ready! She ran in the restroom to take a quick shower and freshen up, Then she ran to her

closet wondering what to wear.. She decided on Jeans and a white Abercromie top. Zoey checked the time

and it was now 5:23. She then went and grabed her jacket and cell phone andwalked over to

the movies to meet Logan.

At ThE MoViEs - - - - 3

Zoey: Hey..

Logan: Hey

**For a minute their they both stayed silent...**

Zoey:This is so weird.. Since when did things became so uncomfortable between us..

Logan: Since you kissed chase.

Zoey: I didn't kiss him he kissed me!

Logan: Well I heard diffrently, he said you were all over him in the movies and you were callin him "hot" and

shit..

Zoey: OmG! Ughh! what a freaken liar! Do you really think I would find him attractive?

**Logan shruged and looked away..**

Zoey grabed his face in her hand and made him look her in the eyes..

Zoey: Seriously Logan, do you really think I would do that to you..?

**Logan felt nervous being so close to Zoeys face, in his heart he knew she was telling him the **

**truth. But his mind just kept replayin the kiss between Chase and Zoey...**

**Suddenly he grabed her face and brought it closer to him and kissed her deeply. She was **

**shocked she let her hands drop and just stood their for a couple of seconds, then came back to **

**reality and kissed him back. She felt weak with his touch and held on to him.**

Zoey: Okay...so what are we?

Logan: back to where we started I guess and kissed her again...

Next Chapter: Zoey and Logan goes after Chase..


	9. No MoRe DraMa

**_On Tha PhoNe_**

**Logan: **Hey whaatcha doin?

**Zoey: **Gettin dressed.

**Logan:** ohhh.. Whatu wearin?

**Zoey:** Nothing..

_**Suddenly Logan was dead silent. **_

_**Zoey started laughin her ass off..**_

**Zoey: **Logan you do know I was kidding right..? Logan..

**Logan: **Ohh yeah yeah I know I just.. I was getting ready too you know..?

**Zoey:** Righhht..

**_She didn't believe a word he was saying._ **

**Zoey:** Okay I'll see you in class later!

**Logan:**Yeah, Bye girlfriend!

_**Zoey finished getting ready she had a hollister jean skirt and an teal abercrombie shirt on. She gave a last glance at the mirror and headed out the door. **_

**_Coffee Stand_**

**Logan:** Hey sexy! Logan greeted Zoey lookin her up and down.

**Zoey:** Hey boyfriend! Zoey replied laughin.

**Zoey:** So what are you getting? Zoey asked starting a conversation.

**Logan:** Can I have you with some whip creme and strawberrys? Logan asked wigglin his eyebrows at her.

**Zoey:** Logan! Zoey shrieked embarrassed with his little perverted jokes.

**Logan:** Im just kidding! Logan laughed and grabed her into his arms and hugged her.. I'LL get whatever your getting..

_**Zoey ordered the drinks and Logaan paid for it. **_

**Zoey:** Thanks boyfriend! Zoey said and kissed him on the cheeks.

_**Logan just smiled and nodded giving her a peck on the mouth.**_

**_WhatS UpP?_**

**Nicole: **OmG I guess their back together!

**_Nicole announced, pointing at the happy couple walking hand in hand into the class. _Logan and Zoey sat with each other in every class they had. It was lunch time and the group was sitting outside at the patio. **

**Nicole:** So whats going on with everyone?...

_**Everyone just shruged..**_

**Logan: **Chase can we talk to you?..

**Chase:** Yeah

_**Logan, Zoey, and Chase walks over to the courtyard..**_

**Logan:** So I know that a lot has happened and I think everything has been interpreted wrong..

**Zoey:** Yeah.. I have no clue as to why you think I like you Chase, because as far as I know I never liked you like that..

**Chase:** Well that night you said you were single so I had no clue you and Logan had a thing and I saw all the signs like you called me hot and I dunno...

**Zoey:** Chase your ok and all but I was jokin I didnt really mean it because you called me hot and I thought u were playing so I said it back..

**Logan: **Okay so I guess the whole thing was a misunderstanding.. But Chase I just wanted to tell you clearly now that Zoey and I am together so don't try anything with her.. Got it?..

**Chase: **Yeah dude thats fine and Zoey I'm sorry for doing that you know I was obsessed with you so any little sign I found I wanted to act on it.. But don't worry I don't feel that way about you anymore I'm actually taking to someone right now...

**_A NeW GuRL?_**

**Zoey&Logan: **WHO?

**Chase:** Her names Pauline...

**Zoey:** Wait isn't she Dana's sister...?

**Chase:** Yeah...

**Zoey:** Dana's gonna kill you!..You do know that right?..

**Chase: **Yeah, thats why I would greatly appreciate it if you guys keep it a secret for now...

_**Logan laughed and replied, Sure thing.**_

**Chase: **Well I hope things aren't going to be uncomfortable between us.. Because I still want ya'll to be my friends..

**Zoey:** yeah of course we're still friends...

**Logan:** Yeah, we can't let girls tear us apart...You know girls their all trouble.

_**Zoey smacked Logan playfully..**_

**Logan: **Hey Oww! that hurted... Baby you know I was just kidding right..?

_**Zoey just kept walkin away smiling at how whiped she's got him..**_

**Logan:**Baby...?

_**ThanKs To evrY One That Has RevieweD!**_

**COLE DYLAN LOVER**

**irishprincess109**

**zxxbsmsgirl3148**

**IcyPinkOcean**

**DeViLQuEen**

**SladeRaven4evah**

**spuffyalways4ever**

**Creamy-SensAsian**

**SugarCraze**

**chrissy909**

**RyAnCoNdE**

**Slayer4U828****  
****twinkleestar****  
****FightingIllini5****  
**


End file.
